Unknown: The World War Hulk Story : CLASSIFIED
by imagination runner
Summary: CLASSIFIED: This story has been infiltrated from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Database and has been retrieved from several points of views in this story. Please let me know what YOU think! Happy Readings!


**Congratulations! You have stumbled upon S.H.E.I.L.D. Classified Information! Either you are a mastermind spy or just friends with Tony Stark. This is recorded through several view points through several people upon this situation.**

Space was the final frontier. For Hulk, it was only the beggining. As he crashed in the International Space Station, several passengers tend to fall out and (luckily) had protective gear on, only because they were going on a mission. They got a ridicoulous amount of energy in space.

"HULK MAD!" Hulk yelled furiously at the emptiness of the vacumed room. For him, nothing can kill him. Or so was he about to find out.

As the captain is practically dead, but still somewhat living, decides to give a distress signal that Promethus was down. He thought that this wasn't the way to die. He thought that now the toxic gasses was making him hallucinate before him, but luckily (sarcasm) he wasn't.

"The Infinity Gauntlet," a mysterious man said "thank you Oh-So-Mighty Avengers have brought to me. Distractions, distractions, distractions." As he sent this man into a portal where he could finally breathe again, he decided to gather a few things as he was murmuring to himself as the captain was still very ill. The Captain couldn't believe what he saw to himself. "Damn that Jemi Hendrix music..." he said to himself faintly. Thanos finally made a bubble around his chair and the captain. They popped up to a crashed ISS as scraps were in space as Hulk was banging around.

"Blank Panther, sir?" The nervous Intern said.

As banged his hands on the table. "What could it possibly this time dammit!?"

"W-We have recieved a energy amount in space that S.H.I.E.L.D. can't even detect."

As Blank Panther looked at him, he had made a few calls to his Illuminati friends as he gathered them to a secret location that the Intern, nor Nick Fury had known about.

"I have gathered you here today that recieve the information that...Hulk has the chances of being kidnapped by Thanos and being taken to another reality, time period, or even to his own burial."

As the silence was in the room, Tony finally began to speak up.

"Welp...i'm going to hit Wet Willey's down in Savannah, Georgia. You know the place with the alcholic ICEE's? I don't know about you guys, but I plan to celebrate."

Black Panther was serious and banged again on the table.

"If South Africa has taught me anything, it has taught me not to deal with people like you Tony Stark."

"Poor poor poor Panther. Someone is not getting his treats tonight that's for sure."

Black Panther had prounced on Tony as Tony then put down his mask he took off with Black Panther as they suddenly stopped with a screeching halt. Dr. Strange had brought them back as he sat both of them down with telekinesis.

"Can you two stop!? Mr. Banner is being taken to...a planet...future..."

Dr. Strange was putting all of his force into his telekinesis powers just to figure out where Dr. Banner was. All of Dr. Strange opened his eyes and started to breathe heavily and began to sweat as he backed away from the table. They all jumped up and asked where the hell he was.

"D...Doctor...B-B-Banner...is...going to fight...Xenomorphs..."

S.H.I.E.L.D. Operatives were scurring at their new NASA base in Florida. They had also reached the energy signal as they recieved live feed with the crashed ship, over in the distance, they saw Thanos close by.

"Give me Conference Room 3B. I need to Assemble and talk to the Council." Nick had said furiously.

"But sir...The Council have gone their seperate ways." Agent McKullon had said.

"Well they are about to have a reunion with refreshments and a side of time parallel cluster-fuck."

The Agent shocked, stood still. She had only been working at S.H.I.E.L.D. for a couple of weeks now and she already has gotten cussed out by her boss. So much for that raise she needed for that baby. She wasn't just sitting around any kid. It was Wolverine's kid, the affair that Logan had never told, not even Storm. Little did they know, he would become a sidekick for Thanos, and be betrayed later.

**Thank You Guys for reading! Yes, somehow you have gotten a slight sypnopsis of what is going to happen in the Marvel/Alien universe being crossed. Please, feel free to leave a review, because the best advertising is word of mouth. **


End file.
